1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small-sized and multipolor waterproof connector that enhances waterproofing between a connector housing and plural electric wires connected with terminals and an assembling method of the same.
2. Description of Relevant Art
In a kind of a waterproof connector and an assembling method of the same, the housing of the waterproof connector is composed of a synthetic resin-made inner housing which is integrally formed with a plurality of terminal accommodation chambers, a synthetic resin-made outer housing in which the inner housing is fitted, a synthetic resin spacer which is interposed between the inner housing so as to the outer housing and keeps female terminals accommodated in each terminal accommodation chamber. The outer housing has a rubber plug accommodation portion for receiving a rubber plug accommodated therein. An electric wire passes through each through hole of the outer housing, rubber plug and spacer and is connected with a terminal of the inner housing.
However, in typical waterproof connectors, when the inner housing is fitted in a side of the outer housing, the rubber plug is accommodated in the rubber plug accommodation portion. Thus, when the inner housing is fitted inside the spacer, which that has been fitted in the inside of the outer housing, while the electric wires are slide through each hole of the spacer and the outer housing, the rubber plug presses upon the electric wire and the electric wire is likely to buckle by friction force to be generated between the rubber plug and the electric wire. As a result, the efficiency of the assembling operation of the waterproof connector is decreased.